Emergency
by HappyEndings831
Summary: "I'd give you my kidney." "Not if I gave you mine first." An ending. EO. AU. Season 13. please, R&R.


****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!****

****I got his idea at the end of Choreographed. It was from the infamous kidney scene, in the elevator. I mixed it with the ending of an EO era. Please, read & review! Thanks for the support. Enjoy! ((:****

* * *

><p><span>5 Minutes Ago<span>

She was standing in front of the mirror when it happened. As she finished applying her mascara, Olivia heard her cell phone ring. Cursing under her breath, she ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone on its third ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone as she scurried back into the bathroom to finish her makeup. She picked up her tube of lip gloss and nodded as she said into the phone, "This is she."

Olivia stopped mid stroke as she realized what the caller on the other line was saying. She put the lip gloss down and whispered into the phone, "Are you sure?"

She waited a moment and then whispered, "I'll be there soon."

Quickly, she closed the phone and placed it on the edge of the sink. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Then, she grabbed her cell phone off the sink, her wallet, her keys, and her badge, and then left the house hurriedly. Olivia hopped into the SUV in the driveway and sped off down the street, heading toward the hospital.

* * *

><p><span>2 Hours Earlier<span>

He looked around the room, carefully avoiding the eyes that were watching him intently. He looked down at his watch impatiently.

_Shit_, Elliot thought to himself. He had two hours until he was due home to pick his girlfriend up. Elliot sighed and continued to avoid the eyes of the FBI shrink across from him.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Doctor George Huang asked him in a nonchalant voice. George rested his chin in his right palm, as he watched the corners of Elliot's mouth turned up involuntarily.

Elliot cleared his throat and then the smile was gone. His eyes looked over at George cautiously when he admitted, "Yeah, actually."

"Oh," Huang smiled at his patient, "where?"

"I'm going out to diner," Elliot muttered as he shifted in his seat on the couch uncomfortably.

"With Olivia?" the doctor asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Elliot nodded. His cheeks took on a reddish tinge as he smiled to himself.

"Is it a date?" George inquired as he brought his leg up to rest his ankle on his knee.

"Kind of," Elliot answered before quickly changing the conversations topic. "Can you clear me for active of duty now? That's why you asked me to come today, isn't it?"

He searched George's expression for a moment and them slumped into the couch. Elliot ran a hand through his thinning hair, as he sighed, "You're not clearing me, are you?"

"No," George shook his head with a sad and serious expression on his face. "You're not ready to return to the Special Victims Unit. After shooting that girl, you're too traumatized. Anything could send you over the edge at this point. Sending you back could have terrible effects on your future." He cringed as he added, "To be completely honest, sending you back could end with you crashing and burning.

"You could kill a suspect if your anger gets bad enough. You could take out your anger and start having suicidal thoughts, or you could start drinking again." He watched as Elliot's eyes widened. Elliot didn't know that Huang knew about his thoughts or his drinking.

Elliot's eyes became watery as he whispered in a thick, grief stricken voice, "How long?"

"A year," George suggested, "at the very least. You need time to get better. You need time to heal. Elliot, you need time away from the rape, the murder, the victims, everything."

"What would I do, though?" Elliot asked pathetically. "It's not like I've done a whole lot in my life time. For the better part of my life, I've been on the force. This is my life I'm leaving, for an entire year," He choked on his words as he added, "or longer."

"As I recall," Huang stated, "you once wanted to be an architect. That's an entirely new venture that you might actually enjoy. Or am I mistaken?"

Elliot snorted. "I haven't wanted to be an architect since I was real young, George," he whispered, "but I guess I could give it a try."

"Good," George smiled at the man he considered a friend. "We should keep in touch, if you need anything. We'll revisit work in a year or so. That is, if you still want to be in SVU. Does that sound okay to you, Elliot?"

Elliot took a deep breath and nodded. He sniffled as he said, "Yeah. Thanks, Doc."

George smiled at him as they both stood up and shook hands and said there goodbyes. Elliot slowly walked out of the building and then to his car, parked in garage next door. He easily found his Sedan and hopped in and drove out of the garage.

Elliot checked his watch and smiled. He had a little under half an hour, which was plenty of time to get home and pick up Olivia, who had been living with him for the past three months. They'd only been dating for about a month, though.

When all he could do was cry, Olivia was there to holding him until he fell asleep. When his marriage finally ended, she was there to hold his hand and tell him everything would be all right. When he almost jumped off of the roof of the precinct, she was there to talk him down. Whenever he needed her, she was there.

Elliot's musings were cut off suddenly when a loud sound of crashing and bending metal resonated through his ears. Pain shot all through Elliot's body, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>10 Minutes Ago<span>

There was so much noise. Too much noise. All he could hear was sound. He could hear distinct words, but he knew the noises around him were voices. Elliot groaned, not quite loud enough for anyone to hear him.

He was sore. Very sore. Everything below his nose hurt like a bitch. Elliot tried opened his eyes as far as they would go. A nurse, above him, looked down at him and said something, but he couldn't understand what she was say.

Elliot looked at her, puzzled, and the woman frown. She turned her head and called someone over.

A doctor.

He came over and talked to the nurse quickly. The doctor check his vitals, and his expression didn't change. Then, he said something. Elliot couldn't be sure what he was saying.

* * *

><p>"Sir," the doctor said. The man on the gurney continued to look at him with a confused expression, "can you hear me?"<p>

"See. He can't hear you," the nurse said with a worried look on her face.

The doctor bit his lip and then sighed. "Let's not worry about his hearing right this very moment." He frowned as the other nurses and EMTs wheeled Elliot into the ER. "He needs a donor, immediately."

"For what?" the nurse asked with a worried expression.

"His kidneys were damaged in the crash. He needs a transplant," the doctor stated.

The nurse's jaw dropped and then she worried her lip. Then, she nodded, "He has a partner. We've worked with the Special Victims Unit before. Detective Benson. I still have her card. Maybe she can help."

"Do it," the doctor nodded and ran of down the hall, toward the room where Elliot was slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><span>5 Minutes Ago<span>

The nurse dialed the number on the card that she'd found in the wallet that was in her purse. She held the phone up to her ear and heard it ring three times.

_Please, pick up, detective_, the nurse thought to herself, and then the woman on the other end picked up with a quick greeting.

"Is this Olivia Benson?" the nurse asked into the phone. When the woman on the other end confirmed her identity the nurse choked back her empathy as she spoke solemnly into the phone, "Your partner, Elliot Stabler, is here at Mercy hospital. He's in critical condition and he needs a kidney transplant."

There was a pause and then she heard the choked words of a woman close to tears. "Yes, I'm sure," the nurse answered into the phone.

The woman on the other end promised to arrive soon and then hung up the phone. The nurse put the phone back in its cradle and then walked down to where Elliot Stabler was being taken care of.

"She's on her way," the nurse stated to the doctor she'd talked to before.

"Good," the doctor said, watching the man on the bed in front of him sleep. He shook his head and then checked Elliot's chart once more before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><span>Now<span>

Olivia rushed into the ER, figuring Elliot would be here. She ran up to the nurses' station and flashed her badge.

"I'm Olivia Benson," she spat, trying to catch her breath. "What happened to Elliot Stabler? A nurse called me and said…"

"I'm sorry miss," the nurse said as she held the phone in her hand to neck, "but you'll have to wait for your turn." The nurse pointed to the waiting room. It was packed. Then, she went back to talking on the phone.

Olivia cracked her knuckles and then warned the nurse, "Don't make me hit you."

The nurse looked at her defiantly but said into the phone, "I'll have to call you later," and then hung up. She dialed a number and then asked into the phone, "Do we have an Elliot Stabler here? Olivia Benson is here to see…" she trailed off as the woman on the other end yelled frantically into the phone.

The nurse hung up and looked up at Olivia with wide eyes. "Go straight down the hall. It's the first door on your left. Room E123."

"Thank you," Olivia called over her shoulder, as she hurried down the hallway. When she reached his room, she stopped breathing. Elliot was unconscious and he looked awful.

"He was hit by a drunk driver," the voice that had talked to her minutes before said. She turned as the nurse continued, "He has a few bruises and scratches and he has broken leg. Also, his kidneys were both ruptured. He needs a transplant as soon as possible." The nurse crossed her arms. "Do you know anyone with his blood type? It's a-"

"Positive. I know," Olivia cut the nurse off. "We have the same blood type. He can have one of my kidneys. Are we doing this now?"

The nurse smiled at her as she hurried off, calling over her shoulder, "I just have to tell the doctor!"

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up hours later in a hospital room. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright lights over head and she looked around. There were flowers all over the room. She smiled to herself.<p>

Just then, the nurse she'd talked to walked into the room. She checked Olivia's chart and then spoke. "The surgery was a success, detective. Your partner is going to be fine. You can go see him, if you'd like. I just need to get you a wheelchair."

Olivia smiled at the nurse, not feeling like correcting her. She nodded as she whispered, "I'd love to see, Elliot."

The nurse smiled at her and then walked into the hallway, pulling a wheelchair into the room with her a moment later.

Elliot was sitting upright in his bed, anxious to see Olivia, but no nurses or doctors had come into the room yet. He couldn't walk, so he had to wait.

A moment later, when Elliot though he was through with waiting, Olivia wheeled herself, slowly, into his room.

A huge smile broke onto each of their faces as they saw each other alive and well. Olivia wheeled herself to the edge of the bed and stood up, her legs a little shaky.

"Scoot over," she whispered to him, and watched as he did as she told him to.

Olivia laid beside him in the hospital bed, wrapped in his arms.

"I love you," Elliot whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead, "and thank you for the kidney."

Olivia snorted and kissed his nose. "You're welcome, and I love you too, El."

"You gave me your kidney first," Elliot mused.

"I told you I would," Olivia smiled up at him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

The nurse walked into the hospital room a few minutes later and smiled as she saw them cuddled together. She walked up to Elliot and said, "You need your shots, detective. Don't mind me."

"I'm, actually, not a detective anymore," Elliot corrected the nurse he remembered from a few of the cases he'd worked in the past. "In fact, I'm going to be an architect."

"Oh, really?" Olivia asked, looking up at him with a smirk. "Finally taking your mother's advice?"

"And George's," Elliot smiled and pecked her lips.

The nurse smiled at them. "That's great for you Dete…I mean, Mr. Stabler," the nurse said cheerfully. Then, she looked at Olivia, "Are you still a detective?"

"No," Olivia shook her head, "I'm not."

"Oh?" the nurse cocked her head. "What do you do now?"

"I'm a rape crisis counselor," Olivia smiled at the nurse.

"That's great," the nurse smiled, moving toward the door, "for both of you," and then she left.

"It is, isn't it?" Elliot asked as he pulled Olivia closer, careful to not pull her onto his broken leg.

"It is," Olivia mused and hugged Elliot to her body.

Olivia Benson had thought it'd be hard. The transition from cop to civilian. She thought it'd be hard, watching her and Elliot's positions as detectives being taken over by younger, less experienced, detectives than her and Elliot. But it wasn't.

In fact, she wished the best of luck to the two new detectives. She wished luck to her friends, Munch and Fin, and the closest thing she had to a father, Cragen. She wished luck to her old friends who would be returning to the unit, Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak. And, she wished luck to Trevor Langan and Melinda.

It was time to move on, but it was okay because she was happy now. With Elliot. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Leave (kind) reviews, please. ((:<strong>


End file.
